Somebody to Love
by Cal20Cath88
Summary: Repost of the story Somebody to Love that's posted on Nonnie88 page... This is the actual author pen name for both authors...
1. Heartache

This is a repost of Somebody to love that Nonnie88 (Cath88) posted on her profile... the whole story will be posted here tonight and I hope that you read it all... Thanks for your co-operation... :)

Written by Kate... (Cal20)

This is a crossover with CSI:Miami -- Yippee!!! Mostly with Calleigh...  
Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us no matter how much we wish for it... :'( the shame...

ENJOY

**CWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCD**

It had been a great night. A bottle of wine had now been opened and Catherine and Calleigh were sitting on the couch discussing their latest case.

"Oh! I love my job, but sometimes I wish there were no more crimes, I could just stay home and relax with Lindsey." Catherine said with a sigh as she fell back in her seat.

"Aw, it can't be all that bad!" Calleigh smiled.

"Calleigh, why are you always so cheerful?" Catherine asked.

"I have no idea, I guess it's just in this line of work, it can't always been tears and blood, you sometimes gotta see the good side of things." Calleigh replied with a smile. Catherine smiled and nodded. As Calleigh leaned forward and pick up her glass of wine, a strand of golden hair fell in her face. She sat back again and looked at Catherine.

"What?" She asked with a smile as she saw the look on Catherine's face. Catherine slowly extended a hand and pushed back the strand of hair that had fallen in Calleigh face and placed it behind her ear. As she drew her hand back, Catherine brushed Calleigh face. The blonde closed her eyes and a small tear went down her face.

"We can't do this." Calleigh whispered.

"Why not? We've done it before!" Catherine asked. It was indeed, Calleigh third visit to Las Vegas.

"I just, I…" Calleigh began to say, but her phone rang, interrupting her. She picked it up.

"Duquesne." She said. "Oh, hi Eric." She added. Calleigh stood up and walked out of the room to be in private. Catherine felt a little bit of jealousy seeing Calleigh talk to Eric. She sat back and reminisced on the last night they had spent together. She loved every aspect of Calleigh, the touch of her hand, the feel of her skin and her oh so sweet perfume. Calleigh returned into the room.

"Eric?" Catherine asked to hide her sadness.

"Yeah, he just wanted to know how the vacation was going." Calleigh said with a smile. She picked up her glass of wine and sat down on the couch again, this time slightly closer to Catherine. The two sat in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

"I'm sorry." Catherine said softly. She watched as Calleigh's eyes filled with tears.

"It's not that I don't love you, you know, I do, I really do, I just…I can't do this anymore." Calleigh replied as she wiped her eyes.

"No! Don't be like that!" Catherine said sitting closer to Calleigh than ever. The little blonde broke into tears.

"I love Eric and I love you, too, but I don't know what to do." She cried. Catherine grabbed Calleigh and held her tight against her chest. Her own eyes were filling with tears. She hated seeing Calleigh this sad. Catherine was holding Calleigh tightly, felling her move every time a sob exited her throat. Calleigh raised her eyes and looked at Catherine. Slowly, Calleigh brought her lips to Catherine's. They were so soft and so sweet; it was what Calleigh needed at the moment. She closed her eyes and let her lips move with Catherine's. Calleigh moved her hands up from around Catherine's waist to her shoulders and neck, entangling her fingers in Catherine's hair. She felt Catherine's hands explore her back and the stop on her bra. She felt the fingers playing with the buckle.

"Stop!" Calleigh said breaking the kiss. "No, I can't, I'm sorry!" She said as she started to sob again. "It's been great seeing you again, Catherine; I'll talk to you later." Calleigh said gathering her stuff and leaving. Catherine sat back on the couch and just looked at the door, as if she was waiting to Calleigh and walk back in. She slowly brought a hand to her lips. The memory of Calleigh, her touch, her perfume, her kiss would stay on Catherine's memory for the night. Catherine quickly cleaned up and went to bed. As she closed her eyes, she wondered if she would ever see her blond friend again.

**CWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCD**

Hope you liked.

Leave a review

Honor and Kate xx


	2. Calleighs despair

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us:'( the shame... and as always it sucks like hell!!

ENJOY

**CWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCD**

Calleigh closed the door of Catherine's hotel room and ran down to the parking garage where her car was. She sat in it, locked the doors and cried until her eyes would shed no more tears. She had her head against the steering wheel and the tears would fall on her knees. The only sound in her car being her crying and then the dry breaths she took, once her body didn't produce anymore tears. As soon as her vision cleared up she sat up straight and looked at herself in the rear view mirror. Her mascara had run down her cheeks with her tears, making her look like a racoon. She placed the key in the ignition and started the car. As she drove to her hotel, the Venetian, many things were on her mind. Catherine, sure Calleigh loved the Vegas supervisor, but she wasn't sure if it was feelings or curiosity and then Eric, who had called her and told her he couldn't wait to see her again because he had a surprise for her when she'd return. She knew her vacation time would end in a couple of days and she also knew she wanted to see Catherine again, but how could she see Catherine without last night coming up. They had a great friendship and Calleigh didn't want to ruin it. When she got into the parking lot at the hotel, she sat in her car and though of what she should do. She weighed in on her feelings. With Eric, the attraction was crazy! She loved all of it, the kissing, hugs, sex, everything, but with Catherine it was so much different, Catherine was delicate, soft and was an amazing kisser. Calleigh closed her eyes and placed a hand on her cheek where Catherine had brushed it. Her touch still lingered. She slid her hand to her lips, where she had tasted Catherine's kiss. A lump formed in her throat, she need to see Catherine again. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove to the crime lab. After a quick fixing of her hair and makeup, she walked in.

"Can I help you m'am?" the girl at the front desk asked.

"Yes, I'm Calleigh Duquesne, I'm a CSI with the Miami Dade crime lab, is Catherine Willows around?" Calleigh asked.

"Ms Willows came in about thirty minutes ago, she's probably in her office," the receptionist gave Calleigh the directions. When she got at the door of the office, Calleigh was shocked to find it locked. She hesitantly knocked. No one answered but Calleigh could hear noise inside.

"Catherine, it's Calleigh, I'd like to talk to you." Calleigh said through the door. She waited a minute and then the door flew open. Catherine's hair was a mess and her shirt was buttoned crooked.

"Hi!" Catherine said out of breath.

"Can we talk…inside?" Calleigh asked.

"Not inside, I'm doing renovations." Catherine said, "Want to go for coffee?" She asked. Calleigh nodded. As they got into the elevator, The girls turned in time to see Nick walking out of Catherine's office, tucking his shirt into his pants. For the second time today, she felt a lump form in her throat and by the look on Catherine's face, it wasn't about to get better.

**CWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCD**

Well? What ya think?

Honor & Kate xx


	3. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: Still nothing belongs to us *sigh*...

This one is a little bit of CatNip.. but won't be for long... Just wait and see...

**CWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCD**

Catherine woke up from her nap, ready for work. She got up, showered and got dressed for work. She picked out a red button up shirt and grey pant suit. She combed her strawberry blonde hair and plucked a few random strands from her eyebrows. When she got to the living room, the smell of Calleigh's perfume still lingered in the room. It brought tears to her eyes; she missed having Calleigh in her arms. She quickly ate a snack and headed to the office.

"Hi Catherine!" The receptionist said as Catherine walked in. Catherine gave her a smile and walked to her office. She dropped in the chair and silently prayed that it would be quiet night. She took out her blackberry and looked at it. Should she call Calleigh or should she wait for Calleigh to call? The blonde had looked pretty heartbroken when she had left the night before. A tear escaped Catherine's eyes just as Nick Stokes walked in.

"Hey Catherine, what's up?" He said.

"Close and lock the door please." Catherine said. She didn't want anyone to see her crying. She heard the door click. She had tears streaming down her face.

"You okay?" he asked when he saw her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said wiping her eyes. He looked at her again.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"No." She replied putting her face in her hands, crying. Nick walked around the desk and hugged her.  
She buried her face in his neck.

"I think I hurt someone." She cried.

"It's okay, Catherine, these things happen." Nick said. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. Nick held her tight as well. He could feel every curve of her body against him, especially her breasts against his chest. He felt himself grow hard in the pants. Catherine's grip loosened and she looked down and then back at his face.

"I'm sorry Catherine." Nick said slowly.

"For what?" She asked. She raised herself on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Slowly, Catherine's hand made it's way down Nick's chest and undid his pant button.

"Woah, woah, Catherine, wait, we can't do t his here." He said trying to stop her.

"Door's locked." Catherine whispered as her hand slipped into his boxers. Catherine's hand was warm on Nick's package. She was moving it in way that he couldn't resist.

"Catherine." Nick said softly, almost hoping she would stop, because he knew he would not be able to resist her. With a swift move, she ripped open his shirt. He had both hands on her shoulders, trying to stop her. She was still kissing him. She pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor, besides her shoes. Her hands slid down his back and ended up in his boxers, on his butt. Her lips moved down to his jaw line, his neck, collar bone, chest stomach, belly button and eventually she was below the belt. She pulled Nick's pants and boxers down to his ankles and kneeled.

"Catherine, don't." Nick said but she ignored him.

"Woah!" He said, as she took all his manhood in her mouth. This time, it was too much, Nick needed Catherine. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up. With skill, he ripped off her shirt. He pressed his lips against hers and forced them open with his tongue. He loved the taste of Catherine's mouth. He kicked off his pants and attacked Catherine. He only had to unbutton her pants that they fell to the floor.

"No thong?" He asked looking at her red boy shorts.

"They aren't clean." She whispered to him. His fingers then attacked her bra. His heart skipped a beat as he saw her breasts fall free from their prison.

"God, you're gorgeous." He said softly. Like Catherine had done to him, he kissed her lips, jaw line, neck, collarbone, but he then moved to her breasts and slowly passer his tongue on her nipple. A shiver of pleasure went through her body. He kissed her stomach and then as he was pulling off her panties, he kissed her sweet spot, making her gasp. She couldn't help but think of how much she would have liked Calleigh to be the one kissing her like such. Nick moved to his lips again.

"I don't have protection." Nick whispered in her ear.

"Screw that fuck me." She said pushing him against the wall, kissing his neck again. Nick's back was against the wall, he wasn't going to let her control things. He turned her around, picked her and slowly lowered her onto his manhood. She gasped as they became one.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I never thought you were so…big." She whispered into his ear, brushing her lips against his ear. As he began thrusting in her, Catherine moaned and whispered into his ear. She was enjoying every minute of that. She had her arms around him and her head in his neck, kissing him, moving from his neck to his ear. Her hands moved to his butt and gave it a few squeezes, it was all he needed. He began thrusting harder. Catherine groaned and arched her back, giving Nick better access and giving her more pleasure. Nick felt Catherine's nails dig into his back; he knew she was closing in on the finish line.  
"Oh, God!" She said as she started trembling. Nick placed both hands on her butt and decided to pleasure her as much as possible. Her toes clenched, her nails bug even deeper into his back and she buried her head in his neck. She took in the smell of his cologne as her orgasm shook her body.

"Oh, God! Nick, you're perfect." She whispered again, giving him a boost of energy. She had finished, he hadn't but he knew he could make her orgasm again. Nick knew his time was coming up. He began thrusting hard again to give Catherine the maximum pleasure before he finished. Catherine was moaning in his ear again, the pleasure was intense for him. He was minutes of finishing when they heard a knock on the door.

"Screw them." Catherine panted, kissing his neck again.

"Catherine, it's Calleigh, I'd like to talk to you." They heard.

"Calleigh." Catherine said pushing Nick off. She ran to her desk and picked up her clothes.

"I'm sorry, Nick, I need to talk to her." She said. Nick stood there, naked watching as Catherine dressed quickly. He gathered his clothing and started dressing as Catherine walked out her office.

"Hey!" She smiled at Calleigh. She saw her blonde friend look at her in a weird way.

"Can we talk inside?" Calleigh asked.

"I'd rather not, I'm doing renovations." Catherine said, knowing Nick was still inside. "Want to go for coffee?" She asked. Calleigh nodded. They walked to the elevator and got in. Catherine's heart dropped as they both saw Nick walk out of the office, tucking his shirt in his pants, hair all messed up. Catherine grabbed Calleigh's hand and held it tight, hoping it was reassure Calleigh that they were still strong, but she could feel Calleigh shaking from sobs.

**CWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCD**

Hope your enjoying... R & R Pretty please :)

Honor & Kate xx


	4. Of arguments and Accidents

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us yet again... We are still wishing though...

**CWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCD**

Catherine watched Calleigh hold back tears as they both sat down at Starbucks. Calleigh had refused a coffee but Catherine insisted and got one for the both of them. They sat in silence. Calleigh was staring at her coffee cup; Catherine saw a tear slowly roll down Calleigh's cheek.

"Calleigh," She began quietly. Calleigh put up a hand to stop Catherine.

"Look," Calleigh began, choking back the tears, "I understand that I ran out and you have needs, and it's understandable that you want, need, sex you're just human after all." She said between sobs. "And I was the one that chose to leave your room last night." She added lowering her eyes again. Catherine extended her hand and lifted Calleigh's face so their eyes could meet. Her heart broke when she saw Calleigh's blue eyes reddened and full of tears.

"You know how I feel for you, Calleigh, you know I love you so much, but I can't keep playing this game, make up your mind! I don't mind meeting up every once and a while in secret, but you have to decide if you want to or not." Catherine said. Another sob escaped Calleigh's throat. "I know you have Eric and I can accept that! I have Nick but Calleigh we can make this work." She added. Calleigh pulled her face away from Catherine's hand.

"I have to go." Calleigh said getting up. She placed money on the table to repay her coffee and started walking out. Catherine caught her arm.

"Please think about it, Calleigh." Catherine said. Calleigh lowered her eyes again and left the building. She got into her little, two door car and pulled out of the parking lot. She knew driving while she was crying was a bad idea, but she just needed to get out of Vegas, away from it all. Calleigh was thinking about what Catherine had said and never saw the red light…

Catherine was heading back to the crime lab when she heard the call. A blue Chrysler two door had been hit by a delivery truck. There was one person, female in the car and she was trapped. Her heart fell to the bottom of her chest. Calleigh drove a car like the one described. Catherine turned the PD's car around and drove to the scene. The firemen were struggling to get the badly damaged car top open.

"Brass!" Catherine said running to the cop that was already on the scene. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Catherine! What are you doing here? We didn't call the crime lab?" He said.

"What happened?" Catherine asked again.

"Truck driver said the woman never stopped, she ran a red light, he said it was too late to stop, he hit her." Brass said. "Truck driver's shaken up, but he's okay, we're still waiting to see how she is." He said pointing to the car. Catherine's heart pounded as she waited for them to open up the car. It was pretty badly damaged, but all she wanted was to see if the driver was alright. She could feel that it was Calleigh. The minutes ticked by and Catherine waited, silently praying that Calleigh would be okay.

"She's alive, bring the medics." A fireman yelled after an hour and twenty minutes. Catherine ran with the medics to the car and waited to see who they'd pull out of the car. The firemen pulled peeled the roof back and one guy leaned forward and two arms wrapped around his neck. He placed his arms inside the car and pulled out the little blonde CSI. Catherine sighed of relief seeing Calleigh smile at them.

"Hey y'all." She said quietly with her adorable accent. She was bruised up and had many bleeding wounds, but she looked like she was okay. The fireman placed her on the paramedics' stretcher. Calleigh sat up and the paramedics started to look at her cuts and scrapes. Catherine walked towards Calleigh and waited for the verdict. Catherine stood still and listened. She had a broken wrist and a few cuts from broken glass but that was it. Catherine heard them say it was Calleigh's small size that saved her. She also heard them say Calleigh was going to be taken to Spring Valley hospital for a more throughout check out. When the paramedics moved, Calleigh spotted Catherine. Catherine walked to her tiny friend and hugged her tight.

"I'm so sorry!" Catherine said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"It's not your fault, I ran the red light." Calleigh said in Catherine's neck.

"Ma'am, we have to take her now." The paramedic said.

"Can I come?" Catherine asked. The two men looked at each other. "I'm CSI." She said showing them her badge. They nodded and she got in with Calleigh. Catherine intertwined her fingers with her blonde friend's one.

"I was so scared." Catherine whispered leaning towards Calleigh and gently placed her forehead against Calleigh's.

"I was too and all I kept thinking was that I wanted to see you again, at least one more time." Calleigh whispered back. Ignoring the paramedic sitting right besides them, Catherine placed her lips against Calleigh.  
"It's all going to be okay now." Catherine said. She had one hand holding Calleigh's and with the other, she was stroking Calleigh's hair in a reassuring way. For some reason, both women felt like everything was going to work out.

**CWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCD**

Dont worry... The SMUT's coming soon I promise lol..

Hope you enjoyed.. R & R

Honor & Kate xx


	5. Impatient much?

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us... We are still wishing and hoping!!!

ENJOY

**CWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCD**

It had been three weeks since Catherine had seen Calleigh, and since the accident which nearly cost Calleigh her life. She could feel the butterflies forming in her stomach as the plane started to descend in Miami. As soon as the plane stopped and the doors opened, Catherine was almost running out to meet her friend. It took her two seconds to spot Calleigh through the crowd. She was wearing a dark grey pin stripped skirt that ended before the knee, a black button up shirt covered with a light grey vest but the one thing Catherine loved the most was the smile that formed on Calleigh's face when she spotted Catherine.

"Hi!" Calleigh squealed as she wrapped her arms around Catherine.

"Hey!" Catherine replied. She could already smell the coconut shampoo Calleigh used, the sweet smell made her smile.

"How are you?" Calleigh asked, "How was your flight?" she added.

"It was good, it was very good and I'm good, too." Catherine said. "How's your wrist?" she asked looking at the cast on Calleigh's arm.

"Oh, it's been better." She smiled. They grabbed Catherine's luggage and walked out to where a big, black Cadillac Escalade was parked.

"I decided that a cute, little two door was a little too dangerous, so I got a big car now." Calleigh smiled at Catherine. They placed the bags in the back of the car. Catherine couldn't help but laugh as she watched Calleigh get into the big car.

"You've never seen my place, right?" Calleigh asked. Catherine couldn't help but think of how adorable Calleigh was when she was excited. She looked like a child on Christmas day. Calleigh pulled into a parking structure and they got out.

"I live in the building next door, so we can easily walk to it, which is nice when it's night out, like now…and there is a service elevator." Calleigh said with a huge grin. They rolled Catherine's luggage to the elevator and went to Calleigh's apartment, which was on one of the top floors of the building. Catherine took a quick look around the apartment and the only thing that came to mind was chic. They both took off their shoes and walked in.

"I'll show you to your room." Calleigh said with a smile. Catherine followed her to a room with a big bed in the middle of the room, with cream colored sheets. To her right, there were two glass doors leading to a balcony with an incredible view of Miami's skyline at night, to her left a door to a very chic bathroom with black tile walls and a glass stand up shower.

"Wow! Calleigh, your guest room is amazing!" Catherine said.

"Oh," Calleigh said with a wide grin, "this isn't my guest room." She added. Catherine turned to look at her.

"It's not the guest room?" Catherine asked, a little confused.

"No, it's my room." Calleigh said with a big smile. Catherine turned and looked at Calleigh. She slowly smiled and sat on the bed.

"So, this is where I'm sleeping?" Catherine asked sitting on farther on the bed.

"Yep!" Calleigh said. They stood there nodding to each other and then Calleigh jumped on the bed, half dragging Catherine with her up to the pillows. Calleigh had decided to be aggressive; she had missed Catherine way too much. She pushed Catherine down with her good arm and threw open her shirt.

"A black bra? You couldn't have gone with color?" Calleigh said. Catherine raised an eyebrow and smiled. Calleigh lowered herself and kissed Catherine passionately on the lips and then eventually forced her tongue into Catherine's mouth, making her groan. Catherine's hands made their way from Calleigh's shoulders down to her butt. In Catherine's opinion, Calleigh had the perfect little ass. As Calleigh kept kissing her, Catherine moved her hands down Calleigh's thighs and slowly pulled Calleigh's skirt up to her waist. She slipped her fingers into Calleigh's thong straps and pulled it down.

"Bit fast, aren't you?" Calleigh smiled.

"You have no idea how much I missed you." Catherine said. She pushed Calleigh down and rolled on top of her. With one hand she pulled off the thong and then pulled off the skirt. Calleigh took it to herself to take off her shirt. Catherine stripped to her skivvies, too excited to wait for Calleigh to do so.

"See, I wore red." Calleigh smiled at the bra that did accent her pale skin.

"With a front clasp! Where's the fun in that?" Catherine asked, undoing Calleigh's bra with one hand, watching her breasts fall free. Calleigh got rid of her bra and sat in front of Catherine, fully naked. Catherine took Calleigh's breasts in her hands, they were perfectly round and full. Catherine placed a small kiss on the tip of each breast. A small groan slipped through Calleigh's lips.

"Dear God! I've missed you!" Catherine said. She leaned towards Calleigh and pushed her to the bed. Their lips met. As they were kissing, Calleigh took off Catherine's bra, letting her breasts fall loose and Catherine stripped her panties and threw them on the floor, next to the rest of her clothes. Calleigh moved her hands to Catherine's breasts and ran her thumbs over her nipples that immediately hardened. Catherine stopped and looked Calleigh straight in the eyes. She kissed her lips again and then her neck, down to Calleigh's beasts. Catherine stopped to suck on one of Calleigh's breasts, making her moan a little. Catherine looked up at Calleigh and smiled. Catherine kissed the side of Calleigh's breast, then her stomach, belly button and then kept going lower.

"Catherine, what are you…oh God!" Calleigh said as Catherine placed two fingers inside Calleigh. The two had done a lot of things, but they had never gone beneath the belt before. Catherine started moving her fingers inside.

"Oh, Catherine, yes! A little to the left," Calleigh said giving Catherine directions, "Oh, no, my left." She added with a slight giggle making Catherine roll her eyes. From there it took her only a couple of seconds to find Calleigh's g-spot. Catherine kissed the inside of Calleigh's thighs as she moved her fingers. She could hear Calleigh moaning and groaning, trying to keep it all inside. Catherine lifted her eyes and saw Calleigh her biting her lower lip.

"Let it go, honey." Catherine said kissing her belly button.

"Oh, God!" Calleigh said almost screaming. Catherine kept moving her fingers, watching Calleigh's body for her reaction, but body language wasn't necessary, Calleigh was now moaning and gasping as loud as hell. Finally, Calleigh's body stiffened as a ripple went through her body, her breaths shortened and her hands grabbed her sheets, bracing herself for the orgasm that was most definitely coming. Catherine roughened her touch, driving Calleigh wild. Catherine had never heard anyone so expressive, but she didn't care, hearing Calleigh moan, gasp and pretty much yell was all Catherine needed to help Calleigh finish.

"Oh, God, Catherine, don't stop, that's the spot, oh God!" Calleigh moaned as she arched her back, by instinct. Finally, Catherine felt a wet warmness envelop her hand and Calleigh's muscles relaxed. The room quieted down, the only sound was Calleigh heavy breathing. Catherine removed her fingers and looked up at Calleigh. The little blonde was laying on her back, head tilted back, eyes closed, taking deep breaths, making her breasts move up and down. Catherine flicked her tongue over Calleigh's clit a few times and then kissed it. Catherine's kisses then moved from her belly button, breasts again and then she rested her head between Calleigh's breasts, listening to her heart beat. Calleigh laced her fingers in Catherine's hair.

"Are you okay?" Catherine asked. It was unusual for Calleigh to be so quiet. Calleigh responded with a small moan. Catherine lifted herself and lay directly on top of Calleigh, lining up her head with Calleigh's ear. Calleigh's nipples dug into her chest. Catherine placed her lips on Calleigh's ear.

"I love you." She whispered. Calleigh moaned, rubbed her nose against Catherine's cheek and whispered.

"I love you, too, so much." She said. Catherine kissed her again and then rolled off to the side. Calleigh shifted to her side, visibly tired. Catherine wrapped her arms around her and pulled Calleigh to her and held her tight. Catherine wasn't about to let her go. She buried her face in Calleigh's soft blond hair and drifted to sleep listening to Calleigh's soft snores.

**CWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCDCWCD**

Pretty please... can you leave a review?

Thanking you...

Honor & Kate xx


	6. Afternoon showers

Kate just keeps bringing it... !!! Friggin awesome or what haha...

Enjoy the chapter

Disclaimer -- Same as chapter one as always

* * *

The next morning, Calleigh felt the warm Miami sun kiss her face good morning. She groaned and opened her eyes. She felt two arms wrapped around her and placed her hand on them and moved them up and down. Immediately, she knew it wasn't Eric, her usual date, the skin was too soft. She slowly turned and saw a halo of strawberry blonde hair, in bed next to her was Catherine. She smiled at the sight of her Vegas 'friend'. Calleigh took one of Catherine's hands and kissed the tip of each finger, she then placed a soft kiss on Catherine's lips and got out of bed. Her black silk robe was hanging on the side of her bed; she grabbed it and put it on. She had decided on making breakfast for Catherine. She opened the fridge and looked in to see what she had left. Her eyes fell on her microwave clock, it was 11 am, she really had spent all night and all morning with Catherine. She had her head in the fridge again when she felt someone wrapped their arms around her waist. She stood up and pressed herself against Catherine. Calleigh turned around and wrapped both arms around Catherine's neck, who was in her magnificent nakedness.

"Good morning." Calleigh said.

"Hello." Catherine said as she placed a long kiss on Calleigh's lips.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Calleigh asked, arms wrapped tightly around Catherine.

"You." Catherine smiled kissing Calleigh again. Calleigh giggle and wriggled herself free from Catherine's arms.

"Come on darling, you can't live on an empty stomach." Calleigh said.

"Fine, how about I take a shower and then we'll go out to eat." Catherine winked at Calleigh. The Miami girl showed Catherine where the shower was and returned to the kitchen. Calleigh was humming to herself cheerfully and making a fresh pot of coffee when she heard a knock on her door. Thinking it was her delivery man, she threw it open.

"Eric!" She said.

"Hey Calleigh," The gorgeous Latino said, "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Now's not a good time." She said placing a hand on his chest, stopping him from stepping inside her apartment. She silently prayed that he wouldn't hear the shower.

"Why not? I though you said I could come over." Eric said with a laugh. They had agreed on a sex date on that very day.

"I know, but this really isn't a good time." Calleigh said. She saw in his eyes that he had noticed something.

"Are you naked?" He asked pulling her robe, exposing her breasts. She pulled it shut again.

"Eric! What are you doing? My door is open!" Calleigh almost yelled.

"Why the hell are you naked? Who's here?" He asked furious.

"No one, please leave!" She said pushing him, but Eric kept insisting. Calleigh reached beneath the table that was besides the door, where she hid her nine mil and pulled it out.

"Leave…now." She said pointing it at him. He placed both hands up and backed out the door. Calleigh placed the gun back in its place and walked to the bathroom. She was burning hot angry about Eric but when she opened the door, Catherine was standing in the shower, rinsing her hair. She was standing face towards Calleigh, head tilted back and the water was pouring down her body, going around her breasts, off them and on her hips, too. Calleigh almost melted. She slipped her robe off and opened the shower door.

"Mind if I join?" Calleigh asked. Catherine smiled and moved to make room for Calleigh. The blonde stood under the shower to wet her long hair. As she leaned back to make sure the top of her head would get wet, Catherine kissed her between the breasts. Calleigh stood straight again and kissed Catherine on the lips. Their lips parted and Calleigh's tongue explored every inch of Catherine mouth. Catherine's hands were on Calleigh's ass and then moved up to her lower back, pushing her against Catherine.  
"Wait!" Calleigh said. She pushed Catherine against the glass wall and forced her to spread her legs. Calleigh used her tongue to trace a line from Catherine's ear, down her neck, over each breasts, stopping to gently kiss them, then down to between Catherine's legs. Catherine nearly fainted as Calleigh tongue explored every inch of her. Catherine gasped as Calleigh flicked her tongue lightly over her clit and then she looked up at Catherine's. Calleigh placed a gentle kiss on Catherine's pubic bone and then gently placed a finger inside Catherine. She moved it around until her found the spot and then she removed it and placed all four inside.

"Fuck." Catherine gasped grabbing Calleigh's hair. Calleigh kept moving her fingers inside Catherine and teasing her with her tongue. Catherine was gasping; she had both hands placed on the back wall to brace herself for what was coming. Calleigh moved her free hand to Catherine's lower back just above her butt and forced her to arch herself. Catherine's heart began racing.  
"Come on, sweetheart, come to me." Calleigh whispered softly.  
"Harder." Catherine ordered Calleigh. Her stomach turned when Calleigh obeyed. She was moving rougher and slightly faster. Calleigh pushed Catherine's legs farther apart and then positioned herself better and decided to finish the job with her mouth. Catherine grabbed Calleigh's long hair again and moaned as Calleigh's tongue worked its magic. Calleigh's hands were placed on Catherine's butt and she was slowly digging her nails into it. Catherine's hands tightened on Calleigh's hair as she felt her body starting to response to the immense pleasure. Catherine moaned Calleigh's name softly and then started gasping as Calleigh's tongue and fingers pleasured her.

"Oh, God!" Catherine said as she felt her insides almost explode. Calleigh felt a warmth trickle down her tongue. She smiled at the fact she had satisfied her partner. Catherine stayed still for a while and then let herself fall to the floor.

"God, Calleigh, your tongue's wicked." Catherine panted.

"I know." Calleigh smiled sitting down face to Catherine. Their legs were entangled in the small shower.

"I think I need a cold shower." Catherine said. Seconds later the water pelting her body became freezing cold. Calleigh had turned the knob to get cold water.

"I like your breasts when you're cold." Calleigh smiled. She leaned forward and started sucking on Catherine's breast, moving her tongue over Catherine's nipple repeatedly.

"Calleigh," Catherine said slowly, "Ca…oh wow." She said again, this time changing tone while Calleigh gently closed her teeth on Catherine's nipple. Catherine gave Calleigh's butt a gentle squeeze. Calleigh stopped and looked at Catherine directly in the eyes.

"You're perfection." Calleigh sighed. She brought her lips to Catherine's. It started off like a kiss, but they ended up making out like horny teenagers. Occasionally, Calleigh's hand would go down and stroke Catherine's clit, making her groan. They stopped to take a breath.

"I guess we're not going out." Catherine said, making Calleigh laugh.

"How 'bout we order take out and then we spend the day in bed?" Catherine asked.

"That would be perfect!" Calleigh said. And so they did. The two spent the day, naked in bed, waiting for night to arrive so they could go out.

* * *

R & R please peoples... We want to know how you feel about the fanfiction.

Honor & Kate xx


	7. Surprises

Cheesy peeps another chapter to keep you going :)... teehee!!!

Enjoy... :)..

* * *

Catherine sat in her office only two weeks after her Miami vacation. She and Calleigh had spent most of it in bed and naked. She was working on a rapport when she heard a knock on the door. She looked up and saw Sara Sidle standing there.

"Hey, come in." Catherine smiled at her. Sara walked in and sat down on a chair in front of her supervisor's desk.

"How was the vacation?" Sara asked.

"It was good, very relaxing." Catherine smiled as her thoughts went to Calleigh.

"What d'you do?" Sara asked again.

"Oh, nothing much, just walked around, shopped a bit." Catherine said. Sara sat there nodding.

"You didn't go there to meet someone?" Sara asked, causing Catherine to almost choke on the drink of coffee she was taking.

"What would make you say that?" Catherine asked scared that Sara might know about her and Calleigh.

"Well, we have a CSI from Miami coming to help with ballistics for a week or two; I thought you might have gone to meet her." Sara said, "Why did it shock you?" she asked.

"No reason," Catherine replied quickly, "I didn't know we were getting a new CSI."

"Well only for a few weeks to help sort out the guns and help with a few cases, I'm picking her up at the airport in like an hour, didn't Ecklies tell you?" Sara said intrigued that her supervisor had no idea of the new comer.

"I guess not! Who's the new CSI?" Catherine asked, obviously aware that any help for ballistics would be Calleigh.

"Kelly something." Sara said.

"Calleigh Duquesne?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah! That' s the one." Sara smiled. "You know her?" she asked.

"Met her once when I went to Miami for a case with Warrick." Catherine explained. Sara nodded again and looked at Catherine with a suspicious eye.

"Well, I guess I better leave if I want to be there when the plane lands, I'll see you when I get back." Sara said getting up. Catherine sat alone in her office thinking on the joy it would be to have Calleigh around for two weeks, even if they would have to work. She was still doing some work forty minutes later when Ecklies walked past her office.

"Ecklies!" she yelled after him, getting up to catch up with him.

"Why didn't you tell me we were getting some help from Miami?" Catherine asked trying not to sound excited but irritated.

"I did tell you, Catherine, I guess you weren't paying attention." He replied.

"Why didn't I agree or sign off on anything to say I permitted it?" Catherine asked.

"Because I am running this lab and my word is final." He replied. They ended up at the door where Sara was walking in with the new help.

"CSI Duquesne, I'm Conrad Ecklie, welcome to Vegas." He said shaking her hand.

"Thank you." Calleigh replied.

"This is Catherine Willows; she's the night shift supervisor and yours for the next two weeks." He said presenting Catherine.

"Nice you meet again, Willows." Calleigh said shaking Catherine's hand. Comforting warmth enveloped Catherine when Calleigh's soft palm met hers.

"It's a pleasure to have you with us, I'm sure you'll be of big help." Catherine smiled at Calleigh.

"Catherine, I'll leave you to present the rest of the team." Ecklies said leaving them.

"This is Sara Sidle, you probably know that." Catherine said pointing to Sara. Calleigh nodded. They started walking towards the lab.

"David Hodges and Wendy Simms," Catherine said when they walked into the lab. "Guys, this is Calleigh Duquesne, she's here to help us with ballistics, she's from Miami." She added.

"Hey!" Wendy said barely looking up from her work.

"Hello." Hodges said getting up to come closer.

"Let's keep going." Catherine said pulling Calleigh away, afraid Hodges would make a move on her. She brought Calleigh to the ME's office.

"Here we have Dr. Al Robbins and David Phillips." Catherine said as they peaked through the window at the two men performing an autopsy.

"I'll take you to the break room to meet the rest of the team." Catherine said. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" Catherine asked quietly as they were walking.

"I didn't know, Horatio only told me like two days ago." Calleigh replied.

"Where are you staying?" Catherine asked.

"I have a room at the Bellagio, I think." Calleigh replied.

"Catherine!" They heard someone call for Catherine behind them. They turned and saw a younger guy running towards them. "Hi, do you still have the case file for the Johnston murder?" he asked.

"No, I handed it to Nick last night." Catherine replied.

"Okay, good…who are you?" He asked looking at Calleigh.

"Greg Sanders, this is Calleigh Duquesne, she's a ballistics expert from Miami." Catherine presented Calleigh. Greg and Calleigh shook hands.

"Good luck here." Greg said running off to find Nick.

"He's a cute one!" Calleigh smiled.

"Come to my office." Catherine said. Calleigh followed Catherine to her office and stood in the middle of the room as Catherine locked her door and closed her blinds. She walked up to Calleigh and kissed her passionately. Catherine had one hand on Calleigh's neck and one on her lower back while Calleigh's arms were around Catherine's waist.

"Well, hello to you, too." Calleigh smiled when Catherine broke the kiss.

"I've missed you." Catherine said as she showed Calleigh to sit down in a chair. "Thanks for the gum by the way." Catherine added taking the gum out of her mouth. Calleigh took it back with a smile and shoved it in her mouth. Catherine unlocked her office door and sat at her desk.

"So, what am I here for? Horatio said you would explain." Calleigh asked.

"I think it's mostly to reorder the ballistics lab, pretty much everyone's been using it and to help with a few cases, I think we have a new expert coming in a few weeks." Catherine explained.

"That's nice, so I'll be working here, will I be able to go in the field?" Calleigh asked.

"Probably, if needed." Catherine said. They sat there smiling at each other for a second. Nick walked in.

"Catherine, have you seen Greg? He paged me a few minutes ago and I can't find him." He said.

"He's looking for you, but you know Greg, he could be anywhere." Catherine replied.

"Hi, I'm Nick Stokes." Nick said spotting Calleigh.

"Calleigh Duquesne." Calleigh said as they shook hands. Catherine noticed a bit of coolness in Calleigh's voice. She surely remembered Nick.

"Nick is my assistant supervisor." Catherine said looking at Calleigh with a 'be nice' look, "Calleigh is here to help with the ballistics lab." She added looking at Nick.

"Good, it needs a good cleanup." He said smiling. He nodded to both ladies as he walked out. The two sat there in an awkward silence, not looking at each other.

"I guess I should probably see that lab now." Calleigh said standing.

"Yes, Good idea!" Catherine said jumping up. She led Calleigh to the gun lab and let her work her magic.

* * *

Let us know what you think so far.... :) More chapters soon...

Honor & Kate xx


	8. Shock and awkwardness

TENSION and awkwardness!!! Thats all we can say haha...

Again DISCLAIMER is in the first chapter

* * *

Calleigh's first week of work in Las Vegas went incredible. She got to spend a lot of time with Catherine, including days, as they worked nights. She was getting ready to fire a gun she had just cleaned when someone knocked on the door. She turned around and came face to face with Wendy. Now Calleigh had seen Wendy around, but had never approached her, now that she was close Wendy looked HUGE, she was almost a foot taller. Calleigh suddenly felt happy she was holding a gun, Wendy looked intimidating.

"Hi." Wendy said. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, come on in." Calleigh smiled. She placed her gun down. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Well, I am having a little Halloween party, its a costume party, at my house next Saturday and I know you haven't been here long, but I wanted to invite you." Wendy said. Calleigh smiled.

"I would love to attend!" She said cheerfully.

"Great! Urm, well you can come by to see me before you leave and I will give you directions." Wendy said. "I'll let you to your…guns." She added leaving.

"Bye." Calleigh said quietly. She took her stance again and aimed her gun. Before firing it, her eyes fell on an opened locker door, where she had hidden something special. She put everything she had away and changed.

Catherine was sitting at her desk, working on rapports when someone knocked at her door. She looked up and saw Calleigh.

"Hey!" Catherine said.

"Hi! Do you have some time?" Calleigh asked. Catherine nodded and put everything she was doing down. She noticed that Calleigh locked the door and closed the blinds.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked with a laugh. Calleigh opened her full length lab coat and let it slide off her arms. "Woah!" Catherine gasped. Under the lab coat Calleigh had on a cop costume. The top was blue, sleeveless and tied underneath the breasts, pushing them up and causing Calleigh to have incredible cleavage. The skirt was hanging on her hips way bellow the belly button and was just long enough to cover her ass. Her mid rift was bare, showing off her very sculpted stomach. She finished it with platform heels. Calleigh pulled out a hat that was tucked in her belt and placed it on her head.

"We can't do that here!" Catherine said.

"Why not, you're the supervisor, and I closed the blinds." Calleigh said. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Fine!" Catherine said. Calleigh walked over to Catherine and pushed the chair away from the desk. When she was leaned over to push the chair, she noticed Catherine's eyes on her cleavage.

"You like?" Calleigh said with a big grin. Catherine nodded and moved her hands to touch Calleigh, who backed away.

"What's wrong?" Catherine asked. Calleigh took out a pair of handcuffs.

"Catherine Willows, you're under arrest." Calleigh said. "For being was too damn hot." Calleigh added handcuffing Catherine's hands behind her back. Calleigh leaned forward to bring her lips to Catherine's ear. "You're not allowed to touch me." She whispered. Calleigh slid one leg on each side of Catherine and then sat on her lap.

"Wait a minute!" Catherine said. "Are you wearing panties?" she asked.

"A thong, why?" Calleigh replied grinning.

"I don't want to get…stains, on my pants; I have to wear them for the next few hours and I am around black lights, if you know what I mean." Catherine said, causing Calleigh to burst laughing. Catherine watched Calleigh's breasts jump as she laughed.

"No need to worry about that." Calleigh said with a wink. Calleigh wiggled her butt a little and then placed her lips on Catherine's. Calleigh's tongue forced Catherine's lips open. Catherine found it incredibly hard not being able to touch Calleigh, as her hands where still trapped behind her.

"Take the top off." Catherine ordered.

"You take it off yourself." Calleigh said with a grin.

"Undo the cuffs." Catherine said. Calleigh shook her hand.

"Get creative." Calleigh smiled. Catherine smiled and leaned in to try and untie the top of Calleigh's costume. With one pull with her teeth, Catherine undid the bow.

"Did you have to tie it twice?" Catherine asked. Calleigh nodded. "You are such a tease." She added. Catherine leaned forward again and shoved her face into Calleigh's breasts and tried to grab the costume to open it.

"Ouch! You bit me." Calleigh said.

"Sorry." Catherine said muffled by the fact she had her face buried in Calleigh's boobs.

"It's okay, I liked it." Calleigh said softly. Finally, Catherine grabbed the costume and pulled it open.

"Ah, finally!" Catherine said looking at Calleigh's breasts. Catherine slowly kissed Calleigh's breasts. Calleigh placed her hand on Catherine's head keeping her face to her chest.

"I cannot wait for tonight!" Calleigh said with a groan. Catherine looked up at Calleigh's eyes.

"Me either." Catherine said, "Sure, the phone sex was great, but two weeks is too long to wait." She added. Calleigh smiled and placed her lips on Catherine's again. Calleigh's hands were going up and down Catherine's back and underneath her shirt; her tongue was exploring Catherine's mouth. Someway, somehow, Catherine freed her hands from the handcuffs and they immediately went to Calleigh's breasts to give them a few playful squeezes.

"Naughty, naughty! I'll have to punish you for that after work." Calleigh smiled at Catherine.

"I can't wait." Catherine said as they began making out again. Catherine brought her hands to Calleigh's ass and rested them there. The two were so into what they were doing that they didn't hear the knock on the door nor rattling of the keys in the knob. Neither Calleigh nor Catherine noticed the new comer walk in until she slammed the door.

"Oh, my God! Sara!" Catherine gasped as she pulled away from Calleigh. The blonde pulled her top close and turned a bright shade of red. Sara just stood there, her mouth opening and closing as if she had something to say, but she didn't know what.

* * *

Another chapter up soon... I promise...

Honor & Kate xx


	9. Denial

Another chapter... ooo...

Disclaimer... Same as always in chapter 1... and again they dont belong to us!!! ARGH

Sooo, we know Eric probably isn't violent, but we needed him to be to make the chapter more interesting :D

* * *

For the remainder of Calleigh's stay, the tension between Sara, Catherine and Calleigh was visible. Calleigh spent most her time in the ballistics lab making sure to talk to the team only when demanded, while Catherine avoided talking to Sara unless necessary. Luckily for them, the team seemed to hold back on making comments or asking questions. On Calleigh's last day, Nick came to the ballistics' lab to bring her a riffle.

"Thanks." Calleigh said returning the gun to its place.

"No problem," Nick said, "Hey! Do you know what's going on between Sara and Catherine, they seem to be avoiding each other." He asked leaning against a counter.

"No, I spend most my time here in the lab, I wouldn't know." Calleigh replied looking at her feet.

"Oh, okay! I just thought you might know you seem like you're pretty close with Catherine." Nick said. Calleigh her cheeks turn red.

"We're friends but we don't gossip." Calleigh said. She lifted her eyes and looked at him. "I have work to do before I leave." She added.

"Sure, I understand." Nick said. He stood up straight and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned to look at Calleigh.

"Would you like to go to dinner tonight, with me, before you leave?" He asked smiling at her. Calleigh looked at him and gave him a smile that would melt any man's insides.

"I'm sorry, I have a previous engagement." Calleigh smiled. Nick nodded.

"Alright then, have a safe trip." He said and then he walked out.

* * *

"Oh, Fuck! Calleigh, harder, harder." Catherine moaned as Calleigh's fingers explored her insides. Calleigh's lips were kissing the inside of Catherine's thighs.

"Oh, God!" Catherine cried out as her orgasm shook her body. She felt Calleigh remove her fingers and slowly kiss her wetness. Calleigh then used the tip of her tongue to trace a line from Catherine's inner thigh to her breast, where Calleigh stopped to wrap her lips around Catherine's nipple and flick her tongue over it a couple times. A quick kiss on the lips and Calleigh then rolled off Catherine to lie next to her in bed.

"That's the third time tonight, a guy has never been able to do that to me before." Catherine panted. It was, in fact, the third of the night Calleigh had made Catherine orgasm, she had once on the kitchen table when they arrived from work and then in the shower.

"It won't kill you." Calleigh grinned. "And God knows it's a while before we see each other again." Calleigh sighed. She slowly slipped out of bed. Catherine watched as Calleigh walked out of the room in all her glorious nudity. Catherine was going to miss her so much once she'd return to Miami. Calleigh returned to the room with a can of whipped cream.

"Oh, for God sakes, let me recover would you?" Catherine sighed as Calleigh prepared herself to put whipped cream on Catherine.

"Fine." Calleigh smiled putting the can on the bed's side table. "I just don't want to waste a moment, I leave in the morning." She added.

"I know," Catherine said taking Calleigh into her arms. They cuddled and Catherine held Calleigh tightly.

"You should move to Vegas." Catherine whispered in Calleigh's ear.

"Excuse me?" Calleigh said turning to look at Catherine.

"You should move to Vegas, live closer to me." Catherine said.

"Catherine, I can't move to Las Vegas! I told you that already, I have a job, an apartment, a life in Miami." Calleigh said.

"Why not? You could get an apartment here and I could find a way to get you a job at the crime lab, I'm understaffed anyways." Catherine said, "And besides, I miss you too much when you're away." She added. Calleigh smiled at her and took Catherine's face in her hands.

"You know I would love to, but I really can't, I belong in Miami, besides, what would Sidle think if she saw me moving to Vegas?" Calleigh asked.

"Sara has her problems, but she'll deal with it! She's already agreed not to talk to anyone about it." Catherine said.

"Catherine. It's just impossible for me," Calleigh said, "I'll be back in a few weeks for Thanksgiving and then again for Christmas, I'll be here for a full week at Christmas time." Calleigh replied with a smile. Catherine playfully pouted. Calleigh extended her arm and grabbed the whipped cream again.

"Now let's get this party started again." She said making a long line of the sweet desert on Catherine's stomach.

* * *

When her plane landed in Miami, Calleigh could already feel the void in her heart where Catherine's presence always was. She grabbed her bags and walked to the parking where her Cadillac was. She put everything in the back and drove home. She couldn't help but think of Catherine, she was always in her mind. She pulled the black SUV in the garage and took the elevator to her floor. She rolled her suitcase to her door and walked in. It took her all of two seconds to realise her door was unlocked, but she was knew she had locked it before leaving for Las Vegas. She slowly put her suitcase down and grabbed for the gun that was hidden under the table. She slid her hand, but the gun was gone. Her heart started pounding, she had left her Blackberry in her purse, that she had forgotten in the car. She walked to the kitchen to grab her home phone, but there was someone waiting for her at the table.

"Eric!" Calleigh sighed of relief, "what are you doing here?" she asked with a small smile. Eric was a good friend she enjoyed seeing.

"Who is she?" He asked her.

"What?" Calleigh replied with a laugh.

"I went to Vegas, I saw you with her, who is she?" He yelled that last part. Calleigh looked at him with shocked eyes, Eric had never raised his voice to her.

"First of all calm down," Calleigh said sternly, "second of all, what are you talking about?" she added. He threw pictures on the table. Calleigh picked them up and skimmed them. She had a hard time holding back the look of shock on her face as she saw the pictures were of her and Catherine kissing, something they had done once in the parking garage before heading each their way.

"You followed me?" Calleigh asked him. She was hurt, she never though Eric would be like this.

"So, you're not denying it then, you're having an affair with this woman?" Eric asked.

"I am not having an affair, Eric, I am a single woman." Calleigh yelled at him. Eric stopped and looked at Calleigh.

"Is she the reason you dumped me?" He asked standing over Calleigh.

"Eric, we were never together, we had a few dates here and there, but that's it." Calleigh replied. She pushed past Eric to exit the room but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't walk away from me." He said.

"Eric, you're hurting me." Calleigh said looking at her arm, where Eric had an iron grip.

"You are going to tell me who she is." He yelled. Calleigh looked at him with a killer look in her eyes.

"Go to hell." Calleigh yelled back at him. The next thing she remembered was the feeling of Eric's hand against her cheek, her bumping her head against something and then all went black.

* * *

Please Read and Review ..

Thanks Honor & Kate xx


	10. Happy?

Continuation of the last chapter.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

* * *

When Calleigh opened her eyes, her blond hair was caked in blood and her head was throbbing. She sat up and looked around. Her gun and the pictures were on the table and the room was empty, Eric had left. She placed a hand on the counter and pulled herself up slowly, her head started spinning, so she sat down. She placed her head between her knees and took in a deep breath. She closed her eyes and stood up again, slowly. She opened her eyes and the room didn't spin. She took off her high heeled shoes and walked to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. The right side of her face was covered in blood. She took out a washcloth and slowly wiped it off. Once the blood was cleaned up, she saw the gash on her hairline; it was three to four inches long and the small cut on her left cheek.

"Ouch." She whispered to herself. She heard the front door open and her heart skipped a beat. Had Eric returned? She stayed quiet and listened.

"Calleigh." She heard a voice call from her door. "Are you here?" it asked again. Calleigh sighed of relief.

"In here, Natalia." Calleigh called. She heard the click of the heels make their way to the bathroom.

"Oh, my God! Calleigh! Are you alright?" Natalia asked seeing the blood in Calleigh's hair and the gash on her head.

"Yes, I'm fine," Calleigh said brushing it off, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard over the radio that there was some domestic disturbance here, your neighbour called after hearing you yell, I recognised the address, what happened to you? There's huge pool of blood in the kitchen." Natalia asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Calleigh said trying to take care of the cut on her head. She gasped when her fingers touched it.

"You need stitches." Natalia said. "You should also file a report." She added.

"No!" Calleigh said. "I'm fine, it'll heal." She added.

"Calleigh…" Natalia began.

"Please, Natalia, don't make a big deal of it, I twisted my ankle because of my shoes and I fell and hit my head on the counter." Calleigh said. Natalia raised an eyebrow, she obviously doubting Calleigh's story.

"Fine." She sighed, "Let me at least call Alexx so she can look at that cut." She added. Calleigh nodded to her. As Natalia walked out of the room, Calleigh remembered the pictures on the kitchen table. She almost ran there, but was too late. Natalia had the pictures in hand.

"What are these?" She asked looking at Calleigh.

"They are what they are." Calleigh replied, she was tired of having to explain her life.

"Is this why you're always going to Las Vegas?" Natalia asked. Calleigh nodded slowly.

"Why? I though you and Eric…" Natalia said.

"No, it's been over for a while." Calleigh replied.

"How long has this been going on?" Natalia asked again.

"Close to a year now, we started off seeing each other every few months, but now, maybe every other week." Calleigh said. Natalia sat there in silence.

"Does she make you happy?" Natalia asked. Calleigh looked at her; she had never been asked this question about Catherine before. She sat there and though about it, Natalia's brown eyes looking at her, analyzing her.

"She does." Calleigh replied. "She really does." She added.

"Well, I guess it's good then." Natalia smiled. "Do you love her?" she asked. Calleigh sat there in silence and though about it. Did she love Catherine, like really, really love.

"I do," Calleigh smiled at Natalia, "I really do." She added with a small laugh. Natalia gave her a big smile again. Calleigh felt relief flow over her, someone understood how she felt. The buzzer of Calleigh's apartment made them jump. Alexx had arrived. Calleigh pushed the buttons and let her in. They all settled in the bedroom where Alexx would have the most light to stitch up Calleigh.

"Oh, honey, what happened to you?" Alexx said.

"I slipped and fell." Calleigh replied. Alexx gave her a look. "Don't give me that look." Calleigh smiled. Alexx pulled up Calleigh's makeup chair and sat in front of Calleigh. Alexx then took out her suture needle and some thread. Natalia held Calleigh's hair out of her face while Alexx stitched up the cut.

"Alright, you're all stitched up, sugar." Alexx said taking off her gloves.

"Thanks Alexx," Calleigh said.

"You make sure to keep them clean and see me in a week and a half to remove them." Alexx said pointing to her. Calleigh nodded with a smile. Alexx packed up her things and stood up.

"Now, you call me some time, we can go out for coffee." Alexx smiled as she left. Natalia looked at Calleigh.

"I'm glad you're okay, if you need anything, just give me a call." Natalia said.

"I will, thanks." Calleigh said as she followed Natalia to the door.

"And Calleigh." Natalia said turning around, "I'm glad you're happy and I won't tell anyone, I promise." She added. Calleigh smiled at Natalia and watched her walk away. Calleigh returned to her kitchen and poured some cleaner on the blood to get it to come off the floor. She then walked to the bathroom to wash her hair. Once out of the shower, she decided to call Catherine. She knew it would worry her sick, but she decided to call anyways. After three rings, Catherine answered.

"Willows." She said dryly, immediately making Calleigh regret calling.

"Hi Catherine." Calleigh said with a small voice.

"Calleigh, hi." Catherine said with warmth in her voice. "What's up?" she added.

"I, um, I'm calling you because, I had a surprise when I got home." Calleigh said.

"What happened?" Catherine asked concerned.

"Eric was here, he, um, he had pictures Catherine, he got angry and he hit me, I slipped and hit my head." Calleigh said.

"Are you hurt?" Catherine asked.

"Just a few stitches on my forehead but I'm fine." Calleigh replied.

"I'm on my way." Catherine said.

"Catherine!" Calleigh yelled, but Catherine had already hung up. For once, Calleigh did not want Catherine in Miami, not with Eric angry and on the loose.

Calleigh lay in bed for the rest of the day, waiting to Catherine to arrive. Seven hours later, just after the sun set, Calleigh heard a knock on her door. She looked in the peep hole and saw Catherine. She threw open the door and jumped into her friend's arms. Calleigh wrapped her arms around Catherine's neck and her legs around Catherine's waist and started crying.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Catherine whispered and she carried Calleigh in and closed the door. Calleigh was crying because she was upset that Eric had hit her, ending their friendship, but she was also crying because Catherine had flown just to see her and make sure she was okay. Catherine slowly kissed her and Calleigh suddenly felt better.

"It's okay, I'm here now, it's okay." Catherine whispered to Calleigh as they lay in bed. Calleigh placed her head in Catherine's neck and cried her pain out.

* * *

Read and Review?

Honor & Kate xx


	11. Visitor

This chapter is especially for **Fish** over at the All About Marg forum board!!! She's proper loving it...So we are gonna give it... Hope ya like it hun!

Disclaimer: Same as always... Its in chapter one!

* * *

Calleigh woke up the next morning fully dressed and in bed. Catherine wasn't next to her though, had she dreamt it all? Thats when she heard someone moving in the kitchen and got up to see.

"Hey." Catherine said softly as Calleigh walked in. "How's your head?" she asked.

"Good." Calleigh smiled. She sat down at the kitchen table and watched Catherine manoeuvre around the oven. "What are you cooking?" Calleigh asked.

"Pancakes," Catherine replied, "they always make Lindsey feel better, I thought they might do the same for you." She added as she placed a stack of pancakes in front of Calleigh. The blonde leaned forward and kissed Catherine.

"Thanks." Calleigh said. Her eyes went to the floor, she hated to admit it, but she loved being cared for. "You washed the blood!" Calleigh said.

"Of course I did!" Catherine said, "I've been up for hours, I was a little worried about you." She said. Calleigh smiled at Catherine, she stretched out and grabbed the front of Catherine's pants and pulled her forward. Calleigh wrapped her arms around Catherine's waist and placed her forehead against Catherine's stomach. Catherine lowered herself to lock eyes with Calleigh.

"You sure you're okay with all this?" Catherine asked. "I know Eric meant a lot to you." she added. Calleigh nodded.

"I'll live," Calleigh replied, "I just can't believe he hit me, I know the cut's not his fault, I really did slip, but he still hit me." She added wrapping her arms around Catherine's neck.

"He won't hit you again, I'll protect you." Catherine whispered as she placed her forehead and nose against Calleigh's. The blond could smell Catherine's flowery perfume and it took two minutes for Calleigh's lips to be all over Catherine. Calleigh slowly pushed Catherine to the floor and lay directly on top of her.

"Calleigh, we're in the kitchen…on the floor." Catherine whispered.

"My kitchen, my floor." Calleigh whispered as one of her hands made its way down in Catherine's pants. It took only a few minutes to get both women panting and moaning. Calleigh was moving her fingers in Catherine, while Catherine was fondling Calleigh's breasts.

"Let me take off my pants." Catherine panted as Calleigh continued to thrust her fingers.

"You really want me to stop?" Calleigh asked between kisses.

"No." Catherine gasped as Calleigh hardened her touch to try and shut Catherine up.

"Oh, God! You're amazing." Catherine whispered. Calleigh bent over to place a kiss on Catherine's throat. As Catherine caught the scent of Calleigh's perfume, she closed her eyes, leaned her head back, arched her back and let the orgasm shake her entire body. Calleigh's soft moan of satisfaction made Catherine smile. Catherine placed both hands on Calleigh's shoulder blades.

"Why do we do this to each other?" Catherine asked Calleigh, as the blonde rolled off her.

"I don't know." Calleigh sighed. They both lay there, in silence, looking at the ceiling.

"Pancakes are getting cold." Catherine whispered. Calleigh burst laughing and sat up.

"You're almost as bad as a man! Gotta eat after sex!" She laughed placing a hand on Catherine's stomach. Catherine sat up as well and then helped Calleigh onto a chair.

"I'll make us some coffee." Catherine said standing up. Catherine started making the coffee when Calleigh heard a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back." She said gently kissing the nape of Catherine's neck. Calleigh ran to the door and threw it open.

"Natalia! Hey!" Calleigh said with a smile.

"Hey! How are you this morning?" Natalia said, "I wanted to check up on you and I brought coffee." She added showing Calleigh the Starbucks cups.

"Come in." Calleigh invited her, letting her walk by.

"Calleigh, you're out of…" Catherine started, "Oh! Hi." She added seeing the visitor. Natalia's eyes went to Calleigh, who had a big smile on her face.

"Catherine, this is Natalia Boa Vista, she works at the crime lab with me." Calleigh said.

"I'm Catherine Willows; I work in the Vegas crime lab." Catherine said shaking Natalia's hand.  
"Oh!" Natalia said, "I knew you looked familiar! You were in the…" she stopped dead and looked at her feet. Calleigh rolled her eyes, walked over to Catherine and planted a huge, noisy one on her.

"Now, the awkwardness is over." Calleigh said putting her arm around Catherine's waist.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you any coffee, I didn't know you were here." Natalia said to Catherine.

"Oh, it's okay! Don't worry about it." Catherine smiled. "I'm going to go finish this pot of coffee and I'll grab a cup." She added kissing Calleigh and returning to the kitchen.

"Wow! She's gorgeous!" Natalia smiled. "Don't worry, she's all yours." She added putting her hands up to show Calleigh she was just being polite. "I can't believe she flew all the way from Vegas to see you." Natalia finished.

"I know, I'm so lucky!" Calleigh smiled as they walked to the door.  
"She really does treat you well, she's a keeper." Natalia said. "Well, I'll see you later, you have a nice day." She added.

"Okay, bye thanks again for the coffee." Calleigh said. Natalia waved and left. Calleigh closed and locked the door and returned to the kitchen.

"She's nice but why did you tell her?" Catherine asked as Calleigh sat down again.

"I didn't," Calleigh replied as she told Catherine the entire story of what had happened. Catherine just nodded understandingly.

"Well, I liked her." Catherine said. Calleigh nodded and then realised that her head was pounding.

"You know, what, my head hurts, I think I'm going to go lie down, you can have my coffee." She said.

"Okay, I'll go see you before I leave." Catherine smiled at Calleigh.

"You're leaving today?" Calleigh asked, "Why?"

"I have to! I have a job; I was just coming to make sure you're okay." Catherine said. "But I promise I will wake you before I go, I'll clean up and then I'll go hold you into my arms." She added with a smile.

"Okay." Calleigh replied. She placed a gentle kiss on Catherine's lips and went to bed. Calleigh closed her eyes but only fell asleep once she felt Catherine's arms around here, where she knew she was safe.

* * *

Leave a Review for us... :) We love the reviews!! teehee!

Honor & Kate xx


	12. Conversations

This chapter has been especially written for **ILOVEJorja **and of course for **Fish **on the AAM forum!

Disclaimer -- Same as chapter 1...

* * *

As soon as Catherine had passed security at Miami airport, laughing at the trouble she had for having only one bag which was her purse, she called the crime lab to ask Nick to pick her up when her plane would arrive. She couldn't reach him, so she left a message with the receptionist. She didn't know how she was going to explain the getaway to Miami, but she needed someone to pick her up. When she boarded the flight, she closed her eyes. She hadn't slept the night before out of fear that Eric might return to Calleigh's place. Catherine slept the entire flight from Miami to Las Vegas. She was shocked to see Sara at the airport when she walked out of the gates.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Catherine asked her.

"I got Nick's message 'cause he was out, something about our supervisor leaving without notice," Sara said, "What was with the impromptu trip to Miami?" she asked. Catherine grabbed her bag and ignored Sara's question.

"Look, we're not leaving before you tell me why the hell you went to Miami." Sara said crossing her arms.

"I went to see her, okay?" Catherine said, "Not that it's any of your business." She added walking towards the entrance.

"Who? Your girlfriend?" Sara asked catching up.

"Yes, why do you care?" Catherine asked. She then realised it was the first time she referred to Calleigh as her girlfriend.

"I don't, just curious." Sara said walking past Catherine. The supervisor sighed and followed the brunette to the car. The ride was a long quiet one, neither one of them talked. Catherine walked out of the car quietly and grabbed her purse. Catherine heard Sara sigh loudly.

"Catherine, I'm glad you're happy, okay." Sara said loudly. Catherine turned around and looked at Sara.

"What did you say?" Catherine asked.

"I said I'm glad you're happy." Sara said getting out of the car. She walked up to Catherine and looked at her.

"Why?" Catherine asked.

"Because when you're happy, things go better at work, you're more concentrated, you're nicer, you're just better at your job when you're happy" She paused. "Or you know, when your getting some." Sara said. Catherine looked at her with wide eye. "I can even tell that you have been with that girl for about a year because you've been smiling more." She added. Catherine looked at her feet and smiled again.

"She makes you happy." Sara said. "I guess that's good." She added with a small smile.

"Thanks for the ride home." Catherine said turning to go to her house.

"No problem, I'll see you at the lab." Sara said as she returned to the car. Catherine watched at the black SUV drove away and smiled. Someone from her team finally knew how she felt about Calleigh. Catherine threw her keys in the jar next to the door and listened to her messages. Calleigh had left one.

"Hey, it's me, lemme know when you get home, I love you." Was all she said. Catherine smiled and made her way to her bathroom.

After a quick shower, Catherine sat down with bottle of sparkling water and called Calleigh.

"Hello." Calleigh answered after one ring.

"Hello sexy." Catherine said.

"Hi." Calleigh said with her honey covered accent. "How was your flight?" she asked.

"It was good." Catherine replied. The two chatted for almost two hours until Catherine realised she had to go to work.

"Oh! I have to run! Time for work, it would look bad if the supervisor was late." Catherine said.

"Okay, call me when you get off." Calleigh said.

"I will, love you, have a nice day." Catherine said.

"Love you, too, have a good shift." Calleigh said hanging up. Catherine smiled as she put the phone down. She put on her shoes and walked out the door.

"Need a ride?" She heard Sara say. Catherine looked at the end of the driveway and saw Sara leaning on her car.

"Not really," Catherine smiled. "I do have a car." She added.

"Okay, well, I'd like to talk to you and I don't want to do it at work, please take the ride." Sara said. Catherine smiled and walked to Sara's car. The ladies sat in quiet for a part of the ride until Catherine decided to talk.

"So, what do you want to know?" Catherine said. She wasn't one to be open about her personal life, but she loved to take advantages of opportunities to talk about Calleigh.

"Have you been dating for a year, like I guessed?" Sara asked.

"Yes, slowly for the first few months, but lately we've seen each other every other week or so." Catherine smiled.

"See? That's what I meant, that smile, you always do it when you're in love." Sara said pointing to Catherine.

"She makes me feel things I've never felt before, she makes me feel warm, important, sexy, needed." Catherine smiled and softly bit her lower lip. "Sorry," she added looking at Sara.

"Don't apologise for being happy," Sara said, "I've been telling Grissom about how happy you are, he said the same thing as me, that you were probably seeing someone." She added.

"You two talk about me?" Catherine asked.

"Not always, he asks how you are sometimes." Sara replied casually. Catherine smiled.

"How is Grissom?" Catherine asked.

"He's good, he misses the team." Sara replied. "Now, don't change the subject, I know you love to talk about her." She added.

"What can I say?" Catherine said. "Calleigh is just amazing, I don't have to change who I am when I am with her, she loves me no matter what I say or do. Her touch, her perfume…" Catherine began.

"Woah! I don't need to know about your sex life." Sara laughed, stopping her.

"Sorry, I just miss her." Catherine said.

"How does Lindsey feel about this?" Sara asked. Catherine didn't answer. The truth was that besides Sara and Natalia, pretty much no one knew about the two. "She doesn't know?" Sara asked shocked.

"I haven't told anyone, we haven't told anyone." Catherine said, "you know, Calleigh's friend Natalia knows and I think her ex knows, too but that's it." She added. Catherine hadn't told Lindsey as she was off to college in another state and almost never came home.

"So you haven't told anyone?" Sara asked again. Catherine shook her head. They both realised they were at work. Sara parked the car and they got out.

"You know, Catherine, I think if you two are serious about this thing, you should tell people, go out in public." Sara said, "If the team, Nick, Wendy, Greg, all know you like I do, they'll accept it. Don't be afraid to be yourself." She added before going inside. Catherine stood still and let Sara's words sink in. She smiled as Calleigh's face filled her mind and then went inside, ready for work.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed... Leave a review :D

Honor & Kate xx


	13. Thanksgiving

Please try and listen to the song 'Seduce Me' by Celine Dion either before or after reading... It is used in the fanfiction... lyrics are in _italics._

_**You may be thinking that there is a little bit missed out... But you have to think outside the box and nake it up for yourself. Let your imagination run wild!**_

Disclaimer -- Chapter 1 :D

* * *

Luckily for Catherine, Thanksgiving came around the corner faster than ever. She was very excited on the Thursday evening as she drove to airport to pick up Calleigh. The blonde had agreed to spend the weekend in Las Vegas with Catherine for Thanksgiving. Catherine barely saw the top of Calleigh's head as she walked out the plane. Calleigh had an ear to ear smile when Catherine saw her. Calleigh had on a pair of white jeans, a black button up shirt and black Pumas.  
"Hi!" Calleigh said as they walked towards the doors. Catherine could already smell Calleigh's usual coconut shampoo and her body ached to hold her tight but they were in public and had to hold back. Catherine slid her hand to grab Calleigh's suitcase and gently brushed her hand.

"I've missed you." Catherine whispered as they were walking to the car.

"I missed you, too." Calleigh said. They got into Catherine's car and drove to the house.

* * *

"I just love your house." Calleigh said as they entered the house. "Isn't Lindsey coming home for Thanksgiving?" she asked Catherine.

"No," Catherine sighed. "She's got herself a boyfriend at College and decided she wanted to stay with him rather than spending time with dear old mom." She explained.

"All the better for me." Calleigh said gently kissing Catherine. They both smiled again and walked to Catherine's room.

"Well, this is fancy," Calleigh said pointing to an outfit hung on Catherine's closet door.

"Oh, ignore that, I was supposed to go to a Thanksgiving party Grissom and Sara were throwing, but I RSVPed before I knew you were coming for sure, so Im not gonna go." Catherine said.

"Oh! No! You should go, I know how much you love spending time with your work friends." Calleigh said.

"But you just got here." Catherine replied.

"I am here for the whole weekend, we'll do something then." Calleigh smiled.

"Okay, sure." Catherine smiled. She glanced at the clock. "I better change now, I'm going to be late." She added. "Why don't you sit down?" Catherine said looking at Calleigh. The blonde smiled and sat on the bed. Catherine walked to her stereo, put in a CD and pressed play. The music started and Calleigh looked at Catherine with a weird look in her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Going back to my roots for you." Catherine replied with her voice filled with velvet.

_Everything you are, Everything you'll be, Touches the current of love, So deep in me, Every sigh in the night , Every tear that you cry, Seduces me._

Calleigh's stomach jumped as Catherine slowly started taking off her top. Calleigh could feel her heart pounding as Catherine slowly danced to the music. Finally the top fell to the floor, and a coy smile formed on Catherine's lips as she saw Calleigh almost hyperventilating.

"Relax." She whispered to her. Calleigh nodded.

_All that I am, All that I'll be, Means nothing at all, If you can't be with me, Your most innocent kiss, Or your sweetest caress, Seduces me._

The song continued, Catherine's hands went to her pant button. Slowly, almost painfully for Calleigh, Catherine undid the button and the zipper and let her pants fall to her feet. Calleigh gasped as she saw the red thong and lacy bra.

"I know you like red." Catherine said softly. Calleigh watched as Catherine's hips, shoulder, body moved to the song. Her body heat suddenly rose, forcing Calleigh to remove her shirt.

_I don't care about tomorrow, I've given up on yesterday, Here and now is all that matters, Right here with you is where I'll stay, Everything in this world, Every voice in the night, Every little thing of beauty, Comes shining thru in your eyes, And all that is you becomes part of me too, Cause all you do seduces me._

As Catherine kept moving, Calleigh could feel her body starting to react. Her head was almost spinning, her heart was pounding and she could feel the wetness between her legs.

"I need you Catherine." Calleigh begged. Catherine shook her head and brought her hands to her back, to where her bra was tied. Calleigh watched as Catherine undid the clasp and let her breasts fall loose. Catherine threw the bra on the bed and leaned forward to undo the buckles of her heels. She threw her head back in a sudden movement, throwing her hair back and making her breasts jump. Calleigh's mind ran wild, she removed her skirt, she would be ready for Catherine.

"Come." Calleigh ordered.

"I'm not done." Catherine replied.

_And if I should die tomorrow, I'd go down with a smile on my face, I thank God I've ever known you, I fall down on my knees, For all the love we've made._

As Catherine spun around, Calleigh leaned forward to try and give Catherine's butt a squeeze, but Catherine walked away from Calleigh and out of her shoes. Calleigh hurried and strip from every piece of clothing she had. She sat, up and ready for Catherine. The redhead slipped her fingers in her thong straps and removed it. Calleigh's throat almost closed up as her breathing got harder. It had been two weeks since she had seen Catherine and she was dying for skin contact.

_Every sigh in the night, Every tear that you cry, Seduces me Seduces me._

Catherine turned towards Calleigh and got onto the bed. Slowly, Catherine lowered Calleigh onto the bed and lay on top of her.

"All that you do ..... Seduces me." Catherine sang softly the last line of the song with the singer as she placed her lips on Calleigh's. Their naked bodies were pressed against each other. As the song started again, Catherine's hand made its way down Calleigh's stomach and …

* * *

Catherine slowly crawled out of bed as Calleigh slept. It had been the wildest sex they had ever had. After a quick, cold shower, Catherine changed into the outfit she had picked out for the Thanksgiving party. She had on a backless purple shirt and a pair of black dress pants. She red hair was lightly curled and down on her shoulders. She put on her earrings and shoes. She looked at the sleeping blonde, naked on her bed and smiled. She placed a gentle kiss on Calleigh's lips and walked out of the house.

* * *

"Hey!" Grissom greeted Catherine with a kiss on both cheeks, as she entered the front door of the Grissom household.

"Hi, sorry I missed dinner, I fell asleep." She said handing him the bottle of wine she had bought. Catherine took the champagne glass Wendy handed her as she walked by. Catherine smiled at Grissom and went to mingle with the rest of the crew. Catherine stepped away from everyone an hour later to refill her glass.

"Hey Catherine." Sara said walking up from behind Catherine.

"Hi, Sara." Catherine replied with a smile. "How are you?" she added.

"I'm good and you?" Sara replied.

"I'm good! This is a great Thanksgiving get together." Catherine smiled at her.

"Thanks, you know, I love your top, by the way." Sara smiled.

"Thank you!" Catherine replied flattered, wondering why Sara liked her top so much.

"I love the whole backless thing and the eight distinct marks on your shoulder blades." Sara smiled showing Catherine a quick snapshot of her back that she had just taken. Catherine's jaw dropped. Like Sara had said, eight red marks were on her shoulder blades where Calleigh had dug her nails and then dragged them along Catherine's back. "Calleigh's in Vegas isn't she?" she asked. Catherine blushed to the deepest shade of red. Sara smiled at her.

"I guess that confirms my suspicions." Sara laughed.

"Give me your jacket." Catherine whispered. Sara took off the blazer she had on and watched as Catherine put it on as well.

"Oh, my God! I am so embarrassed, I told her not to do that." Catherine said.

"Why didn't you bring her?" Sara asked.

"She didn't want to come." Catherine replied, trying to meet eyes with someone, so she could walk away.

"Liar." Sara said.

"I'm just not ready." Catherine whispered back.

"Alright, I believe you." Sara said. "So, did you leave her alone?" she asked.

"Yep, she's sleeping." Catherine said as she took a sip of wine. Sara smiled and shook her head.

* * *

When the party finished, Catherine drove home, undressed and lay behind Calleigh, wrapping her arms around the small waist. Calleigh's body was warm and comforting. Catherine buried her nose in Calleigh's hair, closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Read and Review

Honor & Kate xx


	14. Caught

ooo Another chapter...You guys get a bit of Lindsey!!! YAY

Disclaimer: Same as chapter one... (A/N-- We are still plotting to get the characters.. hehe)

* * *

Calleigh stirred in her sleep one more time and opened her eyes. Immediately, she knew she was with Catherine. She turned around and saw her lover sleeping. Calleigh placed a small kiss on Catherine's lips and went for a shower. Last night had been one hell of a time. Catherine had done a strip tease for Calleigh to a very seductive Celine Dion song. As Calleigh washed herself, she gently hummed the song that had played in her head the entire night. She grabbed one of the thick white towels and wrapped herself in it. Calleigh returned to Catherine's bedroom and saw that Catherine was in her pyjamas and reading. Catherine also had on a pair of black rimmed glasses.

"Aw, you're so cute in your glasses." Calleigh smiled as she sat next to Catherine in bed. Placing a hand on Catherine's book, Calleigh pressed her lips against Catherine's. A laugh escaped Catherine's throat as she put the book down to place her hands on Calleigh's face. They were kissing passionately, both enjoying the warmth that the other provided.

"Mom?" They heard a voice say. Catherine broke the kiss and look towards her bedroom door.

"Lindsey!" Catherine gasped. The girl stood there looking at her mother in bed with a woman. Tears filled Lindsey's eyes, she turned around and ran out the room.

"Lindsey." Catherine said jumping out of bed and running after her daughter. Calleigh jumped out of bed and got dressed quickly. She decided to stay in the room, she could hear Catherine and Lindsey talking and she did not want to interrupt.

* * *

"Lindsey, please don't go." Catherine begged as her daughter gathered her bags again. She had not seen Lindsey since mid-August when her daughter had left for college.

"What did you expect, mom? That I was just going to stay here and watch you make out with a woman?" Lindsey yelled at her.

"Calm down, young lady." Catherine said sternly. "She's a good friend." She added.

"I think you mean girlfriend." Lindsey replied. Catherine watched as Lindsey opened the front door.

"Would you please let me explain?" Catherine asked. Lindsey stopped and turned around. The girl knew her mother had been through a lot and she did miss her a lot.

"This had better be good." Lindsey said shutting the door. Catherine took in a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie to you, you're twenty years old…Calleigh is my girlfriend, we have been dating for a year now." Catherine said. Her heart pounded while she waited for Lindsey to reply. The girl sighed and sat down on a chair.

"I guess you're old enough to make your own decisions." Lindsey said. "But a whole year and you didn't tell me, why?" she asked.

"I didn't know how you'd react; I wasn't even sure how this would end up." Catherine said, "But I really do love her, Lindsey." She added.

"Can I, um, can I meet her?" Lindsey asked. Catherine smiled.

"Of course you can." Catherine said. She walked to her room where Calleigh was sitting on the bed.

"Catherine, I am so sorry, if I would have known she was coming…" Calleigh started.

"No, it's okay! She understands, she wants to meet you." Catherine smiled.

"She does?" Calleigh replied, shocked. Catherine nodded and took Calleigh's hand. Calleigh smiled when she walked into the room with Catherine and saw Lindsey. Like her mother, Lindsey had red hair and was very beautiful.

"Lindsey, this is Calleigh Duquesne, Calleigh, this is my daughter, Lindsey." Catherine said presenting them. Calleigh shook Lindsey's hand, still a little uncomfortable.

"Hey." Calleigh said.

"Hi." Lindsey replied.

"I've heard nothing but great things about you." Calleigh smiled.

"I wish I could say the same." Lindsey said with a laugh. Calleigh turned to look at Catherine.

"I'm going to go book a hotel room." Calleigh whispered.

"Why?" Lindsey asked seeing her mom's face. "I mean, I already caught you in mom's bed, why don't you stay?" she added. Calleigh looked at Catherine.

"I agree with Lindsey, stay, you can sleep in my room." Catherine said.

"Why don't I take you both to brunch?" Lindsey smiled. Catherine and Calleigh looked at each other, neither knowing what to answer.

"Oh, God! You haven't told anybody?" Lindsey asked. Both ladies shook their heads. Lindsey smiled.

"Fine then, why don't I cook us brunch, eggs, bacon, the works." She smiled.

"That'd be great, why don't I help you?" Calleigh replied. Lindsey nodded. Catherine smiled as she watched the two ladies walk into the kitchen, chatting as if they were old friends.

* * *

Catherine's heart was breaking into pieces as she drove both Calleigh and Lindsey to the airport. She hated having to say goodbye to the both of them at the same time, knowing that they would not be back until Christmas. Catherine walked with the girls to the security and stopped.

"Well, I will see both of you at Christmas." Catherine smiled. She squeezed Lindsey in her arms.

"You make sure to study hard and get good grades and say hello to Oliver for me." Catherine said.

"I will mom, love you." Lindsey said. With a quick peck on Catherine's cheek, Lindsey walked through the security gates.

"I love you, too." Catherine whispered to Calleigh.

"I'll miss you." Calleigh said gently putting a hand on Catherine's hip. They gave each other a quick peck on the cheek and Calleigh walked through security.

"Hey! You waited for me!" Calleigh said smiling at Lindsey.

"Yeah, I wanted to say good bye." Lindsey said, "It must've killed you, not being able to kiss mom goodbye." She added.

"It does…every time." Calleigh said. Lindsey smiled at her.

"Well, I guess I will see you at Christmas." Lindsey said.

"Same to you, good luck at College." Calleigh said. Lindsey approached her and hesitantly gave Calleigh a quick hug.

"I'll see you later." Lindsey said as she walked toward her gate. Calleigh smiled to herself and realised that everything was going to work out. She heard her gate being called and ran to her gate but the one thing on her mind was the week's vacation she would have at Christmas, with Catherine and Lindsey.

* * *

What did you think?

Leave a Review

Honor & Kate xx


	15. Outing

Another chapter to delight the audience... :o)

Disclaimer... Same as always... Look at chapter one...

* * *

Catherine was sitting in front of her vanity, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was getting ready for the crime lab's annual Christmas party, this year it would be different. She wouldn't be heading home half drunk with Nick, she would be heading home with her date. She examined her reflection more attentively.

The eyes looking back at her had more wrinkles than she remembered and small lines were around her lips. The skin wasn't as youthful as it used to be. Catherine could not deny that she was aging.

"Catherine, is this okay?" Calleigh asked walking in the room. She stood in front of Catherine and placed both hands on her hips. Calleigh was wearing an emerald coloured tube dress that before the knee and gold platform heels. She also had on diamond earrings. Her long blond hair fell on her shoulders in stylish waves. Catherine had decided that it was time for the team to meet Calleigh, not just as a co-worked, but as her girlfriend and since Calleigh was in town for a week, it was time to do it and besides, Calleigh only had two days left in Vegas.

"Aw, you look stunning." Catherine said smiling.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked when she saw the sadness in Catherine's eyes.

"I'm getting old." Catherine sighed as she finished applying her makeup.

"No, you're not, look at yourself." Calleigh said as she placed her cheek against Catherine's as they looked at their reflection. "We look like two teenagers." She laughed as she pecked Catherine'scheek. Immediately, Catherine felt better, Calleigh had that effect on her.

"Okay, So, what about me?" Catherine asked standing up to show Calleigh her outfit. She was wearing a red dress that ended at the knee, the neckline plunged and wrapped around her torso, under her breasts, was a big golden belt. Catherine's jewellery consisted of ruby earrings.

Her red hair was straight and fell around her face.

"Almost perfect, lose the tights." Calleigh said as she slipped her hand inside Catherine's dress and pulled off her tights. "There's my favourite legs." Calleigh said gently kissing Catherine's knees. Calleigh stood up straight again and looked at Catherine.

"Now, you're perfect."Calleigh said wrapping her arms around Catherine's waist and kissing her. With her shoes giving her a few extra inches, Calleigh was the same height as Catherine.

"We look like a big Christmas present." Calleigh laughed as she looked down at them."Are you sure you want to do this, Catherine?" she asked remembering what had happened in Miami when she had announced the big news. Eric over reacted and stormed out, Horatio congratulated her for her happiness and Natalia was her shoulder to cry on and her strength. Catherine nodded.

"Let's go before we're late." She smiled taking Calleigh by the hand and leading her out the house.

* * *

When they stepped into the hotel, Catherine's heart was pounding, even if she was nervous as hell; she knew it was the right thing to do. As they approached the ballroom, Catherine linked her fingers with Calleigh's.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Calleigh asked her one last time.

"Yes, it's time." Catherine smiled. Catherine pushed the door open and they walked into the party, hand in hand. The music was pumping and the crowd was dancing. Calleigh smiled, she loved a good party.

"Don't go too wild." Catherine said to Calleigh when she realised the blonde was excited.

"I won't." Calleigh promised. Catherine spotted Sara standing by Grissom in the crowd, Nick was dancing with Wendy and Greg was hopelessly flirting with a girl from the day shift. Sara turned around and spotted Catherine. She whispered something to Grissom and walked towards Catherine.

"Hey…guys." Sara said with a smile as she saw Calleigh.

"I know you two have met, but Sara, this is Calleigh, my girlfriend." Catherine said with a huge grin.

"Pleasure." Sara said shaking Calleigh's hand.

"Great to see you again, Sara." Calleigh said.

"Catherine, you have no idea how happy I am right now." Sara smiled. "Hey Gil, come here." She yelled at Grissom. Grissom nodded to the crowd he was talking to and joined Sara.

"Catherine, hi." Grissom smiled as he extended his arms to hug her. Catherine let go of Calleigh's hand and hugged Grissom.

"Hi," She smiled. As soon as she let go of him, she linked her finger with Calleigh's again. Grissom looked at the interaction and then up at Catherine as smile formed on his lips.

"Hi, I'm Gil Grissom; I used to be Catherine's supervisor." He said looking at Calleigh.  
"Calleigh Duquesne, Miami Dade crime lab." Calleigh said shaking his hand.

"Calleigh is also my girlfriend." Catherine smiled as she wrapped an arm around Calleigh's waist. Grissom raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"Congratulations, on being happy." He said as he whisked Sara off to dance.

"See? I told you all would be okay." Calleigh smiled as she turned to wrap her arms around Catherine.

"I know, it was still a little weird." Catherine said.

"Oh, relax! Now we can have fun." Calleigh said as she pressed her lips against Catherine's.

"Woah! Merry Christmas to you, too! My turn now." Greg said as he presented his cheek to Calleigh. The blonde laughed and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you." He said walking towards another girl.

"Is he going for a world record?" Calleigh asked.

"Who knows?" Catherine sighed. They walked onto the dance floor and started dancing to the music. Nick came to join them with Wendy.

"Hey girls," Nick said, "Duquesne, I didn't know you were coming." He added looking at Calleigh. The blonde's eyes flew to Catherine.

"Let's dance Nick." Catherine said taking Nick's hand. Calleigh looked at Wendy.

"Let's go get a drink, I think I'm gonna need it." Calleigh said. Wendy nodded and walked off with Calleigh. Nick placed his hand on the small of Catherine's back and they started moving to the music.

"I can't wait to go home." Nick said with a smile. He knew that after the Christmas party, he would get lucky with Catherine, it was their annual promise.

"I won't be going with you this year," Catherine said, "I'll be going home with Calleigh." She added.

"With Duquesne, why would you…" Nick trailed off as he stopped dancing. "You and Duquesne?" he asked. Catherine nodded.

"For almost a year now." She said. Nick placed his hands around Catherine again and they started dancing.

"Seriously?" He asked. Catherine nodded.

"I should have seen it, you glow when she's around." Nick said. "And I can always go home with Wendy." He added with a grin.

"You womanizer." Catherine said as she gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. They kept on dancing together, like the old friends that they were.

"I think we should join these two again." Nick said after a while, looking towards Calleigh and Wendy that seem to be in an awkward silence.

"I agree." Catherine laughed. They walked towards the girls and when they got to them, Catherine walked up behind Calleigh and wrapped her arms around her.

"No, wonder you wouldn't go to dinner with me." Nick smiled at Calleigh.

"I would have, but I had plans." Calleigh laughed back. Wendy kept looking at the two with wide eyes.

"Oh! I get it now, you two are a couple." She laughed, she was a little drunk. "Cool! Come dance." She added taking Nick's hand.

"If you ever wanna cash in that dinner, lemme know." Nick said to Calleigh as Wendy dragged him on the dance floor.

"See, they still love you." Calleigh smiled at Catherine. The girls spent the rest of the night dancing and laughing with the rest of the crime lab's staff and then returned home to lie in bed, fully dressed and slightly drunk. Both drifted to sleep as they held the other one tightly.

* * *

Read and Review peeps!!!! Thanks...

Honor & Kate xx


	16. Christmas Surprises

**Same as always the disclaimer was in the 1st chapter... And we didn't manage to get the characters this time round... But look out... we will find a loop hole of some sort to get to them... MWHAHAHA *cough cough, splutter splutter* Oh I give up!!**

_**Message from 'Kate'**_

**This LAST chapter is dedicated to Honor, who posted ALL the chapters and was a religious reader...**

**To ****Fish****, who read this religiously too and gave me her input hehe...**

**To ****ILoveJorja**** who was an awesome reader and a BIG help with her reviews...**

**To everyone at the ****AAM forum****, I love y'all :D **

**and finally to everyone who read this...t'was my first fanfic so all I can say is...thanks...and that this isn't the end of Calleigh and Catherine, MUCH more to come soon! :)....I love all y'all A LOT!**

* * *

Christmas Eve, it took everything for Catherine to move that day. Calleigh was leaving for Louisiana for the remainder of the holidays.

"Don't look so sad, Catherine, you might be dropping me off, but you're picking up Lindsey." Calleigh smiled at her. Catherine nodded with a heavy heart. Calleigh zipped the last of her suitcases.

"Oh, cheer up would you? I'll be back in a few weeks." Calleigh said cheerfully, trying to hide her pain.

"I guess." Catherine said. "Do we have time for a quickie?" she asked.

"No!" Calleigh replied laughing, "We've had three already, I really need to get going so I won't miss my flight." She added.

"That could work." Catherine said with a smile, "Lindsey would love to have you here for Christmas." She added.

"And so would my family." Calleigh laughed. She leaned in and kissed Catherine again.

"Now, drive me to the airport, woman." Calleigh ordered placing a suitcase in Catherine's arms.

"I don't want to." Catherine said crossing her arms. She knew she was acting childish, but this time she was determined to keep Calleigh in Las Vegas.

"I'll call a cab." Calleigh said crossing her arms as well. Catherine laughed, and launched herself at Calleigh throwing her down on the the bed.

After another quickie, the girls headed to the airport. Calleigh's plane was scheduled to leave at two thirty and Lindsey's would arrive at three. Catherine stood with Calleigh in front of security for a couple minutes, kissing her and holding back the tears.

"You're phone's vibrating against my belly." Calleigh laughed during a hug.

"It's Lindsey!" Catherine said looking at it. "Hi baby." She answered. Calleigh listened as Catherine spoke.

"What? Oh, no…when can you get home?...on the twenty sixth, oh Lindsey…yes, I'll be fine, yes, alright, call me tomorrow….Love you, too." Catherine said as she spoke to her daughter.

"What's wrong?" Calleigh asked seeing Catherine's distraught look.

"Lindsey's flight got cancelled; she said that was nothing else available." Catherine said with tears flooding her eyes. "Now you have to stay with me." She begged Calleigh.

"I can't, Catherine, I'm sorry! I already promised that I would go back home for Christmas." Calleigh said with tears in her eyes. "Now, I really have to get through security." She added. Calleigh wrapped her arms tightly around Catherine and kissed her passionately.

"I love you, I'll miss you like crazy." Calleigh said.

"Me, too." Catherine said, "I love you like crazy." She added. Once last quick peck and Calleigh walked through security.

"Merry Christmas." Calleigh said waving at Catherine before she walked to her gate. Catherine waved back and watched until Calleigh disappeared. Catherine walked to her car, trying to hold back the tears, but a few rolled down her cheeks. She would be spending Christmas alone, all by herself for the first time in a long time. She drove home and curled up in a ball on her bed and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

Calleigh was sitting comfortably in her seat on the plane to Salt Lake City, where she would board a plane to Louisiana. Calleigh was listening to the music playing on the radio channels, which were all playing Christmas music. The flight was too short for a movie. She sighed as she laid her head back and closed her eyes. As much as she couldn't wait to see her family, it had shattered her heart to leave Catherine alone for the holidays. Nonetheless, she had promised her family that she would be with them for the holidays. She tried to change her mind by listening to the music that was playing in her ear buds, but one song caught her attention: "Blue Christmas" sung by Celine Dion. All of a sudden, Calleigh had images of Catherine flood her thoughts. Their first meeting, their first kiss, the first time they made love, the first 'I love you'. Her eyes flooded with tears and she couldn't hold them in. They rolled down her cheeks as the song played and she pictured Catherine alone at home. Calleigh decided no one should be alone for the holidays.

Catherine heard pounding on the front door and opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock; it was 11:45pm, she had been sleeping ever since dropping off Calleigh at the airport. Her will to live was weak and the weather seemed to agree with her, it was pouring rain, unusually hard for Las Vegas. She dragged herself out of bed and walked to the front door. The pounding continued on the door as Catherine reached it. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"You better have a damn good reason for ban..." Catherine paused in her rant when she seen who was standing at the door. "Calleigh?" Catherine said. The blonde, was soaking wet, drenched in rain standing on her door step. Calleigh grabbed Catherine's face in her hands and kissed her as she pushed her into the house.

"I can't do this anymore," Calleigh said as she held Catherine's face between her hands, "I love you, Catherine, more than anything in the world, I love you so much, I can't fire a gun straight, I can't think straight, you are on my mind twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week, Catherine, I'm moving to Vegas, I want to be with you." Calleigh said really fast. Catherine stood there, speechless, looking at Calleigh, her eyes were reddened and her white shirt was clinging to her.

"What?" Catherine said with wide eyes.

"I love you." Calleigh repeated, crying. Catherine stood there and looked at Calleigh. Catherine's body seemed to move on its own. She started kissing Calleigh and their hand were all over each other. As they made their way to the bedroom, they were slowly ripping off pieces of each other's clothing, leaving a trail from the front door to the bed. Calleigh lay on top of Catherine, at first their lips kissed and then Calleigh made her way down.

"Oh, God!" Catherine said bracing herself on the headboard to prepare for what Calleigh was about to do. Catherine let out a gasp as Calleigh fingers entered her. She closed her eyes and let her mind go blank to enjoy the feelings to a maximum. Without her eyes, Catherine could hear every sound, smell every scent and feel every touch more than anything. She could feel both of Calleigh's hands, the one that was fondling her breast and the one that was moving inside of her. Then Calleigh removed her hand from Catherine and wrapped her arms around Catherine's thighs and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" Catherine asked Calleigh.

"Relax!" Calleigh said. Catherine laid back and felt Calleigh's lips and tongue between her legs.

"Oh, yes!" Catherine gasped as Calleigh's tongue worked its magic. Catherine lay on her back, eyes still closed. Calleigh's hands were gently stroking her stomach, her hands were so soft and warm, at times Calleigh would stop to draw small designs with her fingers on Catherine's hip bones. Catherine could also feel Calleigh's long hair tickling the inside of her thighs. With the sensation of Calleigh's tongue inside of her and the soft hair gently tickling her thighs, the usually quiet Catherine started moaning louder than she had ever had. Small screams would slip from Catherine's lips as Calleigh's tongue ran over her g-spot repeatedly.

"Don't stop. Oh, God, don't stop! Oh, God!" Catherine started gasping. Her breaths got shorter and her fingers linked with Calleigh's. She was now using her girlfriend's hands to brace herself as her orgasm shook her entire body. This time Catherine couldn't hold it in, the scream that escaped her lips could have woken up the dead, but she didn't care. The pleasure was too intense for her to express any other way. Calleigh removed her tongue from Catherine and ran it over Catherine's clit a few times and then she made her way to Catherine's lips. Catherine pushed Calleigh off her and got on top.

"What are you doing?" Calleigh asked.

"Shut up." Catherine said as she pressed her lips against Calleigh's. Catherine's hand was on Calleigh's cheek, then she ran her hand down Calleigh's neck, gently stroking Calleigh's breasts; Catherine softly caressed Calleigh's stomach and then brought it down in between Calleigh's legs. Catherine ran her fingers over Calleigh clit three times before sliding her hand inside Calleigh. The blonde gasped as Catherine's fingers ran over Calleigh's g-spot and their blue eyes met. Catherine's began thrusting using her entire body, her breasts rubbing against Calleigh's chest. Calleigh was gasping with every one of Catherine's movement. Calleigh slid her hands down Catherine's back and rested them on her ass and would gently push Catherine as she moved her body to thrust harder; she would also gently give Catherine's butt a squeeze. Calleigh was groaning and Catherine was softly running her tongue over Calleigh's lips and would occasionally force it inside Calleigh's mouth to run it over the blonde's tongue. Catherine felt Calleigh's back arching as her nails dug into Catherine's butt.

"Oh, God, Catherine!" Calleigh whispered before her entire body started shaking. Catherine hardened her movements and Calleigh started gasping for air.

"Oh God!" Calleigh gasped as she placed her forehead in the nook of Catherine's neck. Catherine felt Calleigh's wetness envelop her hand. Calleigh's grip on Catherine ass loosed and Calleigh closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. Catherine rolled off and lay besides her. Calleigh moved and laid her head on Catherine's beasts, her soft blonde hair was gently tickling Catherine's chest and neck. Catherine placed both hands over Calleigh's breasts, gently rubbing her thumbs in her nipples and loving the up and down movement they made as Calleigh regained her breath. Calleigh took Catherine's left hand and looked at her watch.

"Merry Christmas Catherine Willows." Calleigh panted. "It's after midnight." She added. Catherine started laughing.

"You forgot to put a red bow on your head." Catherine replied.

"I had a red bra and a green thong, does that count?" Calleigh smiled.

"I didn't get the time to see them so…nope!" Catherine said as she shook her head. Calleigh turned over and lay on her stomach. Catherine admired the curve of Calleigh's back. She ran a hand from Calleigh's shoulders down to her butt and back up. The skin on her back was soft, warm and still a little sweaty. Catherine placed a kiss on Calleigh's forehead.

"I guess you won't be spending Christmas alone after all." Calleigh smiled as she laid her head on Catherine's shoulder. Calleigh slipped her arms around Catherine and wrapped them tightly.

"I guess not." Catherine smiled as she gently kissed Calleigh. They lay in bed, side by side, knowing that for once, Calleigh would not be leaving.

"How'd you get here, anyways?" Catherine asked all of a sudden.

"I drove." Calleigh replied casually.

"You drove?" Catherine laughed.

"Yep! By the time I landed in Salt Lake City, I realised I couldn't live another minute away from you, there were no flights leaving for Vegas, so I rented a car and I drove." Calleigh explained.

"From Salt Lake City! Calleigh, that's a six and a half hour drive." Catherine laughed.

"I know," Calleigh said, "I rented a Mercedes, I had the Celine Dion loud as hell so it was a pretty smooth ride." She added.

"I would have done the same for you." Catherine whispered after a few minutes of silence. Calleigh's listened to Catherine's heartbeat as they lay in the quiet.

"Let's go sit by the tree." Catherine whispered. She let go of Calleigh, slipped out of bed and slipped on her robe.

"Come on, I'll get some champagne." Catherine smiled. Calleigh got out of bed and put on the spare rob Catherine kept there for her. When she got into the living room, Catherine had turned down the lights and turned on the lights on her Christmas tree and was sitting in front of the tree. She had put on a Christmas CD.

"I know you like her." Catherine smiled as Calleigh grinned at the Celine Dion that was playing. Calleigh sat beside her and took the champagne flute Catherine was handing her.

"This is perfect." Catherine whispered as she kissed Calleigh again.

* * *

"Mom? Calleigh? Wake up." Catherine heard the next morning as someone shook her. She stirred and opened her eyes. She was leaning against the couch, Calleigh was leaning against her, sleeping too; Catherine lifted her eyes to see who had shook her.

"Lindsey!" Catherine said sitting up quickly, causing Calleigh to jerk forward. The blonde opened her eyes and looked up as well.

"Lindsey." Calleigh smiled as well.

"Hi guys, Merry Christmas!" Lindsey said. Catherine jumped up and hugged her daughter.

"What are you doing here? I though you couldn't get a flight until tomorrow." Catherine said looking at her daughter with a wide smile.

"I couldn't in coach, but I paid a little extra to get a first class seat." Lindsey said. "Hi Calleigh." She said looking at the blonde that stood up. Lindsey gave Calleigh a small hug.

"Hey." Calleigh said. "I'm going to go get dressed." She added heading towards Catherine's room. She stopped dead in her tracks. "I don't have any clothes here, my suitcases are back home." She added smiling.

"You can take one of my dresses." Catherine said. Calleigh blew her a kiss and went to Catherine's room.

"I can't believe she's here, I though you said she was heading to Louisiana, to be with her family?" Lindsey asked as she sat on the couch besides Catherine.

"She was." Catherine said as she told Lindsey the story, leaving out the bedroom parts.

"Wow." Lindsey smiled. "You guys are so cute together!" She added. Catherine smiled. Calleigh walked into the room wearing a red dress.

"This is the only one that fit." She said.

"You look great," Catherine said. And Calleigh did! The dress was a simple spaghetti strapped dress.

"I gotta get dressed now." Catherine said. She walked past Calleigh, gently placed an arm around her waist and kissed her. She walked to her room and started going through her clothes.

"Hurry up, mom! We've decided on going out to brunch." Lindsey yelled at Catherine. From her room, Catherine could hear Calleigh and Lindsey chatting. It was at that moment that Catherine realised that her life was perfect. She didn't need anything more. She had her daughter and the love of her life, what more could she ask for. A smile formed on Catherine's lips and she took a few seconds to thank God for everything she had on this great Christmas day. She was standing the middle of her room, in her underwear, smiling to herself when Calleigh walked in.

"What are you smiling about?" Calleigh asked. Catherine walked to her and wrapped her arms around Calleigh.

"I'm just so happy; I know have everything I could have ever wanted. I love you" Catherine said as she gave Calleigh a long kiss.

"I love you, too, Catherine." Calleigh smiled at her. "And I am never leaving, you're my world now." She added.

* * *

Well... Thats it... We seriously hope that you all enjoyed the fanfiction...

Look out for the Sequel 'Forever and Always' -- Will be ready to read soon!!! and we are absolutely positive you guys are gonna love it..

Thanks very much for reading

Honor and Kate xx


End file.
